


Unexpected

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin thinks he’ll be all alone at Michael’s apartment while he’s away. Instead, he’s in for a big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin sighed with relief as he pulled into the parking lot to Michael and Lindsay’s apartment. Michael had given him the spare key to his apartment the other day telling him with the exact words, "If I come back and my shit is stolen, I kicking your ass" Gavin chuckled at the threat.

Currently, Michael himself was gone visiting his family in New Jersey, so Gavin took the liberty of staying at Michael’s apartment for a day. He grabbed the bags he brought with him and stepped out of the car, closing and locking the door. He climbed the steps to the third floor and fished for the key in his pocket. Pulling it out, he unlocked the door and stepped into the quiet apartment.

Pleased with the peace and quiet, he unloaded the things from his bag pulling out the beer, chips, and several of his games he brought with him. The quiet was broken when he heard a moan. Freezing, Gavin listened closely. He then heard another moan this time louder. He followed the noise until he was in front of the bedroom door. He pushed the door open to reveal something that made his breath hitch.

Lindsay was on her back on the bed with her knees bent and her legs spread wide, naked head to toe. In between her legs, she was thrusting a rather large dildo wildly into her as she withered and moaned, panting breathlessly. “Mmm, Oh God, Michael” she hissed as she thrusted the toy into herself.

Gavin, now sporting an extreme hard-on, was going to leave when he heard her say, “Oh fuck, Gav. Fuck me, Gavin!” He turned back to the erotic sight in front of him. He stepped into the room and walked to the foot of the bed. “You called” he breathed huskily.

Lindsay’s eyes shot open and she shrieked. “Fuck, Gavin!” She was going to remove the toy from her, but he stopped her. She looked up into his lust filled eyes and saw that his pupils were so large that she couldn’t see the actual color of them. He leaned down and kissed her. Their tongues tangled with each other, tasting the inside of each other’s mouth.

Gavin parted and began sucking and kissing her neck, Lindsay shivering as she felt his lips brush against the shell of her ear. “That was really fucking hot, Linds” Gavin whispered in her ear, “you got me so bloody hard.” He reached his hands up and fondled her breasts. Lindsay gasped as he licked one of her nipples, his tongue going around her areola before sucking it. “Ugh, Gav” she moaned as he did the same to her other one. 

Gavin’s hands slid past her stomach to her parted legs, purposely avoiding her wet cunt. “Gavin, please don’t tease” she whimpered reaching her hand down to the toy that was still inside her. Gavin stopped her once more, chuckling when she whined. “Patience, baby girl” he cooed seductively. He grabbed the dildo and pulled it slowly out of her. He held it, watching a trickle of her wetness dribble down the side of it. He licked his lips and lapped up her juices of the toy, moaning at her sweet taste.

Lindsay watched lustfully as Gavin licked her juices off the dildo. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down kissing him harshly, moaning as she tasted herself on his tongue. Gavin pulled up and ripped his shirt off throwing it across the room. Lindsay surprised him by pushing him onto his back on the bed, straddling him. Gavin looked up at her in surprise, but she just smiled devilishly at him.

She leaned down and kissed him, grinding down against his hard member through his pants. Gavin groaned and placed his hands onto her waist, rocking her down against him. Lindsay kissed down his hairy chest, licking down the trail of hair to the top of his pants.

Lindsay wasted no time in getting him out of his pants and boxers. She bit her lip as she wrapped her hand around his hard cock stroking it. She could see that it was bigger than the toy she had earlier. She licked the head before taking it all in her mouth. Gavin gasped and gripped the bed sheets. “Bloody hell, Lindsay” he moaned as she started bobbing her head, hollowing her cheeks. “Oh shit, Linds.”

She pulled off and straddled him. He reached into the table drawer thankful to find a condom. He tore it and rolled it onto his dick. Lindsay stared at him as she angled his cock at her entrance and slowly slid down it. As they both were getting used to the feeling of each other, what they both heard was the scariest thing ever. “You guys started without me?”

They both looked at the door to find Michael leaning against the frame, smiling widely at them. “You two couldn’t wait for me, now could you?”

—-to be continued——-


	2. Unexpected Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael’s back. Is he mad? Does he feel betrayed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like to point out that this is the first time I have written a threesome sex, so bare with me.

Lindsay quickly sprang off of Gavin and tried to cover herself, but to no avail. Gavin on the other hand was busy trying to come up with an explanation for the both of them. Michael, having heard enough of Gavin’s babbling, walked into the bedroom. The both of them watched as Michael approached the bed, both nervous of what he would say.

What they didn’t expect was for Michael to start shedding his clothes. They watched intently as every part of his body was shown until all that was left on Michael was his glasses.

Michael crawled over them on the bed and gave Lindsay a rough kiss. He pulled away and did the same with Gavin forcing his tongue into his mouth. They pulled apart and they both looked at Lindsay and then they pounced her. Gavin began sucking and licking her nipples as Michael licked his way down to her wet entrance. She gasped and arched her back as she was given double pleasure.

Michael thrusted his tongue into her cunt, his thumb rubbing circles into her clit. “Oh fuck Michael, Gavin yes. Please don’t stop” she begged the two, withering under them. Michael chuckled, sending vibrations into her. Lindsay’s breathing soon picked up, indicating that she was close. Michael and Gavin intensified the pleasure onto her until she came, screaming both their names.

As Lindsay regained her breathing back, Michael and Gavin were kissing once more, Gavin moaning as he tasted her on the older man’s tongue. Michael parted licking his lips before saying to Gavin, “let’s spitroast her.” Gavin smiled cheekily before nodding. “Lindsay get on your hands and knees” Michael ordered her. Understanding what they wanted to do to her, she immediately got into position.

Gavin was going to kneel in front of her, but Michael insisted that he fuck her while Lindsay sucked him off. Eager, Gavin got into position behind her while Michael guided his cock towards Lindsay’s mouth. Gavin and Michael looked at each other and smiled. “Ready?” Michael asked them both. Lindsay nodded her head, licking the tip of his dick. Gavin nodded as well, placing the head of his member at her entrance. Gavin then rammed inside of her, and smiled as she gasped and moaned loudly. After composing herself, Lindsay began sucking Michael's cock. Gavin pounded hard into the red hair, their skin slapping together loudly with each hard thrust. Lindsay moaned and whimpered around Michael's dick, causing the older man to groan with the added vibrations. Michael then started thrusting into Lindsay's mouth, fucking her mouth with the same roughness that Gavin was giving to her. Combined with the large sizes, Lindsay didn't think she could take it, but she was a trooper and loved it. 

Michael grunted feeling his peak approaching. A few more small thrusts into Lindsay’s mouth, and then he came cumming into her mouth which she happily swallowed. Gavin and Lindsay weren’t too far behind. He thrusted harder and faster into her untit they both came as well.

They all collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavy sweat slidding down their bodies. After composing himself, Gavin got up and slid the condom off him, tying it up and threw it into the trash can beside the bed and laid back on the bed. Lindsay laid in the middle of the bed, Michael hugged her from the front while Gavin spooned her. They all then just fell asleep, content with one another.


End file.
